Buttons and Cockpits
by melissAphobia
Summary: Wash is working late on the bridge when he gets a surprise visitor.


**Title:** Buttons and Cockpits  
**Fandom:** _Firefly_  
**Pairing, etc:** Zoe/Wash  
**Word Count:** 924  
**Rating:** R !  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is GOD and owns EVERYTHING, just playing in honor to the series.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing with that." Wash said as Jayne came at him, his Ma Cobb's hat strategically placed over his naked body. The little pompom danced as he came toward him. Just as Jayne's hand reached to remove the hat Wash jerked awake. Wash was sitting alone in his cockpit on the bridge. He took and breath and sighed as he closed his eyes again. Suddenly he felt a wet tongue in his ear. He jumped, startled and hoped that it wasn't Jayne's tongue. As he opened one eye he realized that it wasn't the hat of his nightmare but Zoë. She smiled slyly and spun the chair around. "Well hello there. I just had the Yanse lang of a nightmare, worst than reavers." he said as she walked over to the door and locked it with a clunk. "But never mind Jayne's hat, closing of doors is good..." Wash mumbled, "At least I think it is.". Zoë walked up to him and straddled his waist, eye to eye. "And sitting, that's nice too." His hands roamed down around his favorite part of her body... that beautiful apple bottom and where it connects to her leg. He kneaded her butt gently and slowly moved his hands along her body to her breasts. He cradled them in his hands and and kissed her chest and neck. She shook her head seductively and grasped his hands. "But touching, touching is bad?" he sputtered. Her hands slowly unlaced her rope necklace, their marriage knot. She grasped his wrists and put them behind his back and bound his wrists. "Oh, so is that what that is for? Good use of rope I always say..." Both of her hands grasped his face and stopped his mouth with a rough kiss. Her hands roamed down to his shirt and ripped the buttons off in one quick motion. Each little button fell onto the floor like rain drops. Her kiss traveled down to his chest and outlined his nipple and the creases of his muscles. Zoë kissed his mouth again and pulled on his bottom lip as her hand slid down to his belt. She unclasped it with one quick motion and went for the button and zipper. "I never did like buttons, let's get rid of yours too. Bad buttons!" Wash gasped. Zoë laughed and let her hands travel around her breasts and then took the material of her shirt and slowly popped each button off. As each one clanged to the floor Wash grunted. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and stretched toward her breasts, licking around her aroused nipple. Zoë's deft fingers unzipped his pants she abruptly stopped and smiled. Wash stopped and looked into her eyes. Zoë smirked and said, "So is this your little cockpit? I always liked cockpits." Wash shook his head and managed a breathy answer, "More like a joystick at the moment." Zoë giggled and began frenzied kisses on his mouth. She stood abruptly and undid her zipper and peeled her pants and panties from her fevered skin. She took the remains of the shirt and did a small striptease and threw the shirt over Wash's head. She eased down again on his lap and spun the chair around. Wash groaned as she moved against him and arched her back. "I am a leaf on the Caoing wind..." he gasped. She was so full of desire that her mind was frenzied with desire. She moved her hips against him again and again and arched her body backward as the chair slowly eased to a stop. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to give he all that he had, fulfill her needs, make her body yearn for release."Ta ma de," he said as he used all his strength and stood with Zoë's legs still wrapped around his waist. He stumbled over to the control panel and decided against it. Nothing kills a moment like a damn alarm waking the whole crew. He half ran half stumbled and fell against the glass of the cockpit's window. Zoë's body was pinned between his body and the cold glass of the black. It seemed as if her wild tangles of curls were framed with a cascade of stars. She looked like the moon Goddess Heng-O on her throne of stars, or perhaps Athena the Goddess of war. She took a strained breath in as the chill of the black hit her feverish body. Wash began to push inside her and waves of sensation rolled through her body. She smiled, took her hand and pulled her burning mouth to his and enjoyed the ride.

That morning Zoë and Wash sat together at the mess table talking with the rest of the crew when Mal walked in. He walked over to the brewing cup of what was passing for coffee in these parts and sat down opposite of the couple. Mal looked thoughtful and was studying something in his hand. After a while he and looked up and asked, "Does anyone know where all these gorram buttons came from? The whole damn cockpit is full of 'em" Both Zoe and Wash shook their heads in unison. Mal raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Never much liked buttons," Wash said as he and Zoë hid their faces in their mugs.


End file.
